Inexpresivo
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Una relación no puede funcionar si no se demuestra amor. Lo nuestro no funcionara Haru. -RinHaru- (Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Runo-chan :3)


**Un día a las 6 de la mañana no me podia dormir, y me vino está idea... y fue un día antes del cumpleaños de Runo-chan ^-^ asi que feliz cumpleaños atrasado. **

**Es solo una historia que se me ocurrio... no es como que la haya hecho para ti, ni nada... *modo tsundere on***

* * *

_¿Cómo decirselo? ¿Cómo expresar esos sentimientos prohibidos? ¿Cómo esperar que los aceptara? Eso era lo que mas perturbaba a Rin en esos momentos. O bueno, momentos pasados, porque ya no tenía esas preocupaciones en su mente. Sin embargo, cuando las tuvo, eran el infierno mismo. _

_Un día timidamente se acercó a Haruka, aquel chico que tanto anhelaba. Fue directo con sus palabras, decirlo sin rodeos era lo mejor para ambos._

**_"Me gustas"_**

_Confesó. Haru no sabía que decir. Lo había seguido hasta el árbol de flor de cerezo que siempre habían admirado. Era de noche, y la luna los iluminaba perfectamente. Los ojos de Nanase mostraban la mayor expresión de sorpresa que nunca haya visto Rin, y eso le asustaba. Seguramente se burlaría, o le diría que lo dejaran en el olvido._

**_"… Y tu a mi"_**

_Fueron sus palabras. Ahora Rin debía sorprenderse, para no ponerse a gritar y que Haru lo creyera un idiota. Buscó en los ojos de Haruka alguna señal que le dijera que estaba mintiendo, pero no era así, no había nada allí. Solo verdad, la más pura verdad._

_Se acercó lentamente hasta Haruka, juntando sus frentes, y pidiendo timidamente un beso. Se inclinó hasta los suaves labios de Haru y fue entonces que tuvieron su primer beso. Un primer beso que parecía que iba a durar toda la vida, pero claro, todo termina, y ese beso termino demasiado rapido para ambos. _

_Por primera vez Rin vio a Haru sonreir, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba avergonzado, miraba al piso. Era tan adorable, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa._

**_"¿Quieres ser mi novio?"_**

_Preguntó con seguridad. Nanase lo miró aún más sorprendido que la ultima vez. Se quedó callado unos segundos, segundos que parecían eternos, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. El pelirrojo lo abrazó delicadamente, y le dio otro tímido beso._

_Fue allí que empezaron a ser pareja._

* * *

Un año ya había pasado.

Para Haruka era todo perfecto. Todo de color rosa, o mejor dicho magenta, como el cabello de su amado, con toques de rojo, como eran sus dos ojos en los que siempre se perdía. Claro que nunca se lo diría a Rin, nunca le diría todo lo que sentía. Ni siquiera a Makoto, su amigo más cercano podía decirle todo lo que sentía por aquella persona.

Nunca le diría lo mucho que lo amaba, nunca le diría lo mucho que disfrutaba cada momento que estaban juntos, nunca le diría que nadar con él era el mejor sentimiento de todos, nunca le diría lo mucho que le importaba. Pensó que era suficiente con tan solo muestras físicas. Aunque también se sentía culpable de no poder decirle a Rin alguna palabra dulce, pero es que el era así. Si fuera tan fácil decirle "**_te amo"_** lo diría todas las veces que pudiera. Pero no era fácil, y menos si para Rin era tan fácil. Parecía ser su palabra favorita cuando estaba junto con Haruka. Y eso le hacía sentir peor.

Haru se sentía mal por no poder expresarse.

**¿Y que hay de Rin?**

Rin Matsuoka había guardado sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo.

Desde que había vuelto había cambiado, y de una manera que de seguro hirió a más de uno. Y a quien más había herido era a Haru.

Quería mostrarle que ese Rin sadico con el que había tenido que lidiar ya no estaba.

Que ahora lo amaría, que cuidaría de él, y que nunca lo lastimaría.

Era demasiado bueno, así lo describia Haru. **"Demasiado bueno como para ser Rin"**,

inclusive llegaba a decirselo a la cara. Y eso le dolía, pensaba que todos sus esfuerzos de verse como un novio dedicado, tierno y amable eran inútiles, y que Haru nunca podría borrarse de la mente aquella horrible version suya.

Pero se sentía peor por como lo trataba Haru.

No es que buscara lastimarlo, pero sin darse cuenta lo hacía. Cada vez que estaban juntos, cada vez que se abrazaban, cada vez que se besaban, cada vez que hacían el amor, Haruka parecía no importarle.

Parecía no sentir absolutamente nada por Rin.

Apenas se ruborizaba. Ni siquiera se ría. Cortaba los besos al poco tiempo. Era Rin quien lo abrazaba, pero él nunca había abrazado a Rin. Y nunca le había dicho alguna palabra, alguna simple palabra con significado, como "**_Te quiero" "Te amo" "No me dejes nunca" "Soy tan feliz contigo" _**, el que decía todo eso era Rin. Y empezaba a cuestionar si Haru estaba tomando su relación en serio, o si simplemente estaba jugando con sus debiles sentimientos.

Debía aclarar sus dudas, pero no conocía a nadie en una relación. Solo a la persona que creía la menos indicada para darle consejos romanticos.

-Mikoshiba, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

-Ahora no Matsuoka, estoy apurado, tengo una cita.

-Por favor, eres la única persona que puede ayudarme.

-De acuerdo…- Suspiró.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tienes una relación seria con una chica, verdad?

-Pues si… es muy sería, creeme, no la lastimare, cuidare muy bien de ella.- Dijo un poco nervioso.

-¿Y por qué a mi habría de importarme eso?

-… Ah… claro, tu no sabes quien es… mejor para mi…

-Antes de que empiece a sospechar que es mi hermana y te golpee, respondeme algo.- Suspiró con fuerza.- Si la persona con quien sales no muestra ningún interes, no te abraza, no te besa, no te dice palabras de amor… ¿Te ama?

-… No sabría como responder a eso… creo que si en un principio fue "romantica", pero ya no lo es, entonces ya no le interesas. Y si siempre fue así, nunca le interesaste… Debo irme, llegare tarde a mi cita.- Se fue, dejando al pelirrojo sumido en angustia.

¿Cómo que nunca le intereso?... Pero… Haru había dicho que le gustaba tambien. Se ruborizo con su primer beso, inclusive se rió. Eso significaba que… ¿Era ahora que ya no sentía ningún interes por Rin?

Estuvo sospechandolo, pero no quería admitirlo. Amaba a Haru después de todo.

Pero el no tener ninguna prueba de amor de parte del pelinegro, le… ¿Cómo definirlo? ¿Desesperaba? ¿Enloquecía? ¿Afligía? ¿Apenaba? Todas esas cosas y más.

Era una idea ridicula la que tenía en la cabeza, pero por alguna razón no podía sacarse esas palabras de Seijuurou. Nunca debió haber ido a hablar con él, ahora un montón de pensamientos negativos le agobiaron.

-Tengo que terminar con esto…- Se dijo, y tomó su teléfono celular, aún sabiendo de que era muy seguro de que Haru no lo tuviera encima, pero necesitaba decirlo, antes de poder arrepentirse.

* * *

Haruka había tomado el camino hacía su casa. Ya se había despedido de Nagisa y Rei en la estación, y ahora le tocaba caminar junto con Makoto hasta volver a casa. Claro que el castaño sabía lo de su relación con Rin. No porque se lo haya dicho, sino porque se dio cuenta por si mismo. Que Haru ya no pasara tanto tiempo en la piscina, que despertara más tarde, que se ausentara tan seguido, que no saliera con ellos tanto como antes. Alguien que hiciera todo eso solamente podía estar en una relación, y Haru solo se había enamorado de una persona en toda su vida, y de eso también se había enterado por su cuenta.

-¡Haru! ¡Espera!- Intentó detenerlo, iba mucho más rápido que él.- ¿Tanta prisa por ver a Rin?- El pelinegro solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-No me ha llamado en todo el día, de seguro algo le pasa, por eso quiero verlo.- Sonaba emocionado. Tenía su teléfono consigo, siempre esperaba una llamada o un mensaje de Rin, que usualmente se lo mandaba, pero creía que Haruka no los veía. Haru se detuvo, y miró su celular.- Un mensaje… ¡De Rin!- Lo leyó, y se paralizó completamente.

-¿Haru?- Preguntó Makoto asustado. La expresión de su rostro no era nada buena. Le dio su teléfono celular a Makoto, y se encamino a la dirección contraria.- ¡HARU!- No le hizo caso y siguió caminando a donde sea que fuera, con la cabeza baja.- ¡Haru! ¡Está por llover! ¿A dónde vas?- Pero seguía ignorandolo. Frustrado, decidió mirar aquel mensaje que había recibido de Rin, él tambien se quedo atonito.

**_"Terminamos."_**

Simple. Corto. No parecía haber arrepentimiento en ese mensaje. No tenía sentido que Rin lo enviara. Él amaba a Haru más que a nadie. Él le prometió una y otra vez que no volvería a dañarlo de nuevo. Makoto había jurado matarlo si volvía a hacerle algo así a Haru. Y sin embargo lo hizo, lo lastimo de la peor forma posible. Y ni siquiera se atrevía a dar la cara, si Haru lloraba por él debía verlo, debía verlo y disculparse.

No, no se quedaría así. No aceptaría que aquella relación que deseo por 5 años se esfumara de un día para el otro. Debía haber alguna razón al menos, debía haber un motivo para acabar algo tan perfecto, y estaba decidido a averiguarla.

* * *

La lluvia le acompañaba. Parecía que en cada momento triste, la lluvía estaba allí. Cuando se despidió de su padre, llovía, apenas llego a Australia, llovía, cuando perdió contra Haru, llovía. En parte se sentía como si no fuera el único llorando.

El timbre de su casa sonó. Solamente rogaba porque no fuera él. Y como siempre, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Estaba empapado. Su cabello humedo cubría la mitad de su cara, y sus ojos solo miraban al piso. También estaba cansado, apoyando uno de sus brazos a la pared para retomar el aire. Aparentemente había corrido toda la distancia que separaba ambas casas, desde que Rin le envió ese mensaje, y eso había solo hacia 10 minutos.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó una vez habiendo recuperado el aliento.

-Por qué… ¿Qué cosa?

-¡¿Por qué ese mensaje?!- Gritó sin levantar la vista.

-… Entra, te vas a enfermar.

-No, no entrare hasta que me des una respuesta.- Levantó la vista para enfretarse a Rin, pero el otro lo sorprendió cerrandole la puerta en la cara.

Estaba a punto de irse, a paso lento, maldiciendo en voz baja al pelirrojo. ¿Podía llegar a ser tan malvado como para dejarlo en la lluvia sin explicaciones?

No, Rin no era así. Abrió la puerta, y acompaño a Haru, solo que con un paraguas, lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlos a los 2.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Rin con un tono triste.

-Lo dices como si yo fuera el del problema.

-Porque es así.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? Yo no fui el que envió un mensaje porque era muy cobarde para terminar las cosas en la cara. Yo no fui el que dejo al otro sin razón.

-¿Sin razon? ¿Qué no puedes ver cuanto me lastimas verdad?- Solo recibió una mirada confundida del otro, con algo de sorpresa.- Tu indiferencia lastima. Cada vez que te beso, nada, ni siquiera sonríes. Siempre soy yo el que tiene que acercarse para recibir un poco de afecto. Parece que nuestra relación, para ti, solo es algo físico. Nunca te he escuchado decirme alguna palabra romantica, o una minima muestra de afecto… y…- Su voz parecía quebrarse.- Eso duele… es como… si no me quiseras…

-Rin…- Podía ver la expresión de dolor de Matsuoka, y unas ligeras lagrimas de las que él otro no se había percatado.- No tenía idea… yo creí…- Bajo la cabeza.- Creí que…

-¿Qué…?

-No se… creo que tenía tanta confianza contigo que olvide que era una relación. Olvide que podía comportarme como estúpido. Pero eso no significa que no sienta algo por ti.

-…- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Puedes demostrar todo lo que quieras. Sería adorable verte comportar como "estúpido", ¿Sabes?

-No lo sabía… lo siento si alguna vez te hice sentir mal… espera un minuto, yo vine aquí para quejarme, ¿Por qué termine disculpandome?

-Así es el amor.- Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Tienes mucho que aprender de amor si quieres que vuelva contigo.

Haruka se sorprendió ante ese comentario. Creyó que después de haberse disculpado, Rin olvidaría lo de la ruptura, pero al parecer no era así. Si tenía que demostrarle afecto, entonces comenzaría ahora. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajó hacía él, uniendo sus labios en un beso calido, que les hizo olvidar el frío que provocaba aquella tormenta.

* * *

**Cliche yaoi numero #543574395874398(?) besos bajo la lluvia uwu**

**Bueno, feliz cumpleaños atrasado Runo-chan ^-^/**


End file.
